Curs de Occidental - Ric Berger
Curs de Occidental (Interlingue) Ric Berger adaptet de S. Hartwig Occidental-Buró Berlin Introduction. Ti curs es solmen un guid, adver sufficent por posser scrir e parlar li lingue international. Un complett Grammatica de Interlingue in Interlingue ha esset publicat de Dr. Haas. It es trovabil quam HTML-dossier sub li adresse: http://interlingue.narod.ru/Haas.htm It es destinat precipue al nationes por queles ne existe un curs in printation o in li Internet. Til quande manuales va esser publicat in altri lingues, li present curs va luder un rol important e mem indispensabil. 'Li 5 solutiones del problema del lingue international. ' It existe 5 principial solutiones del problema del lingue international: 1. Per un lingue philosophic completmen inventet. (Ex. Sol-re-sol.) Ti typ de lingue prevalet til ante 50 annus. Ancor hodie li American Foster propaga un tal lingue nominat Ro. In Ro, por exemple li zinc ne es nominat per li parol tot international zinc, ma per baudfa! Li cadmium deveni in it baudka, li nikel baulfa, etc. Un tal lingue es practicmen inusabil pro que li memorie homan ne posse retener paroles tam simil sin confuser les pos poc témpor. 2. Per un lingue de quel li radicas es prendet ex li lingues national, ma tam deformat, que on ne plu reconosse les. Typ: Volapük. Volapük por exemple prende de anglés li paroles World e speak e fa de ili Vola-pük. Europa deveni Yulop etc. Ti specie de lingue, quam li precedent, neplu have alcun success hodie. 3. Per un lingue de quel li radicas es in grand parte international, do comprensibil, ma de quel li affixe se li grammatica ne es conform al principie del maximum de internationalitá . Li derivates in ti lingues sembla fabricat, sovente incomprensibil. Ex.: Esperanto e Ido. 4. Per un lingue de quel li radica s , li affixes , li grammatica es totalmen international, quo permisse per un derivation regulari retrovar li vocabularium commun al grand lingues de civilisation. Li lingue talmen trovat (ne inventet!) es comprensibil immediatmen sin esser minu facil a scrir e a parlar quam qualcunc altri precedent lingue. Typ: Occidental de E. de Wahl. 5. Per un lingue natural, vivent o mort, ma simplificat . Ex.: Anglic, quel es un anglés simplificat, Latino sine flexione etc. Tal systemas have anc un aspect natural e sympatic, ma ili interessa un sol gruppe linguistic (ci li Angleses o li Latinistes) e li lingue talmen simplificat resta ancor tro desfacil e poc comprensibil por altri nationes. E si chascun nation vole simplificar su propri lingue, on va dever, por contentar omnes, selecter quo es commun a omni ti lingues; tande on cade in li casu del solution nr. 4! Cos curiós: on ha comensat per li solution nr. 1, til ante un secul, poy per li nr. 2, poy per li nr. 3, per li nr. 5. In fine, li solution nr. 4, li maxim simplic, ti quel ducte direct al scope, sin embarassar se con fals principies, triumfat solmen in ultim. Li cause es, que it mancat a ti solution li regularitá , quel esset trovat de E. de Wahl in 1922. 'Pro quo Occidental es li maxim bon lingue international. ' Pro que it combina li naturalitá con li regularitá. Por esser comprensibil, un lingue international deve usar solmen li paroles international, li paroles conosset ja del scientistes, del comerciantes etc, m a n e l i p a r o l e s f a - bricat. De un altri latere li lingue international deve esser sat simplic por que li usatores posse aprender it facilmen. Regretabilmen, li paroles international es format irregulari de un radica. Pro ti cause, li autores de lingues auxiliari ha rejectet o deformat ti paroles international. (Exemple: Esperanto, Ido, Nov-Esperanto) Altri autores ha acceptat ti masse de paroles sin posser regularisar les: lor lingues ne esset vivicapabil, pro que ili esset tre desfacil a aprender. (Ex.: Mundolingue de Lott) Durant 30 annus, un mann, li professor E. de Wahl, ha serchat li medie formar regularmen ti enorm masse de paroles international per un systema sat simplic. Finalmen in 1922, ti serchator publicat „Occidental“, quel es un solution admirabilmen simplic e tot natural del problema. Ti enorm masse de paroles international quam: c''ollection, adhesion, inventor, expeditor, expedition, auditiv, creation, audition, creator, creatura, immerger, provision, propagar, propagation, adhesiv, adherentie, expression, expressiv, educator, expediditiv, compressor, immersion, decorativ, de-coration, invention, excursion, inventiv, concurrent, activ, concurs, reaction, activitá'' etc. . . . omni ti paroles international, rejectet del altri lingues pretendet international, E. de Wahl monstra, que ili es regularisabil per 3 simplic regules aprendet in quelc minutes: invent-ion invent-or invent-iv expedit-ion expedit-or expedit-iv decorat-ion decorat-or decorat-iv propagat-ion propagat-or propagat-iv construct-ion construct-or construct-iv creat-ion creat-or audit-or creat-iv creat-ura audit-ion audit-iv educat-ion 'educat-or educat-iv etc., etc. '''Li ortografie de Occidental ' Occidental conserva maxim possibil li paroles interational con lor aspect natural, familiari al majorité del civilisates, pro que it es plu facil usar un parol ja conosset con su grafie habitual. Pro ti rason Occidental conserva li duplic consonantes u li internationalitá postula les. Ti duplic litteres es anc necessi por distincter quelc paroles quam: car'(– amat) e '''carre'(vehicul), present – pressent, era (epoca) e erra (fals idé). Li unesim, parol con un sol consonant, es generalmen long e li duesim curt. Li gruppes de th, chl, chr, ph es generalmen simplificat a: t, cl, cr, f. Ma pro que li scientistes es ancor attachat al historic ortografie, li usation de h es permisset. On posse do scrir secun desir: methode o metode etc. In Occcidental li radicas es selectet sempre por posser formar regularmen li derivates. Li nómines ne have un finale obligatori, quam in Esperasnto: por trovar les, it sufice pensar a lor derivates universalmen conosset. Ex.: gradu (pro gradu-al), sexu (pro'' sexu-al'') etc. Li pronunciation. Vocales quam in german, italian, hispan etc. y quam vocal = sved y, german ü, francés u; y quam consonant = y anglés, hispan; c ante e, i, y = ts, in omni altri casus = k; g ante e, i, y = j francés, in altri casus quam g german; h aspirant quam in anglés, german; q quam in german e anglés; s quam in francés; v quam in anglés e romanic; x = ks; z = ds; ch quam in anglés e hispan; eu quam in francés; n’, l’ sones mollat = francés gn, ille, j = j anglés. Un textu in Occidental por exercir li pronunciation. Un international congress . Noi have un grand international congress in li cité. Li nationes de Europa es representat per eminent cultural persones. Li centre del congress es in li palace del parlament. Elegant modern automobiles sta ante li portas es sur li stradas e plazzas. Li fassades es decorat per li national flags. Li flags del nordic landes have li cruz quam symbol. On vide delegationes de divers partes de Europa, de nord e sud, de ost e west. Un deputation visita li presidente del state in li grandiós residentie contra li ópera. Special correspondentes fa observationes e scri articules por li redactiones de grand jurnales e telegrafa al burós de information. Li accentuation. Nequo es plu tenaci quam li accentuation a quel on es accustomat. Mem quande on save bon un lingue extran, on tende accentuar it secun li custom de su lingue matrin. Ergo un lingue international, quel vole esser facilmen parlat, deve conservar maxim possibil li accentu natural del paroles, mem si it ne es uniform. Generalmen li accentu sta sur li vocale ante li ultim consonant, ma it es self-evident que li finition -s ne have influentie. Anc li finitiones -bil, -ic, -im, -ul, -men es presc sempre inaccentuat in li vocabularium international. Si un parol have un accentu exter ti du regules, on indica su plazza per un signe (accentu scrit). Talmen, in li secuent textu on deve accentuar in prim li litteres grass: In li sala de policie . On adducte un grand individue, quel ha recivet ja quin o six condamnationes. In li moment, quande on examina su casu, il dit al president: Senior, pro que mi avocat es malad, yo demanda, que on remette mi processu a ott dies. Ma, dit li president, vu ha esset prendet in flagrant delict, li manu in li porta-moné del plendent. Quo vell posser dir vor avocat por defender vos? Justmen, senior president, yo vell esser curios audir le. Li articul. In Occ., quam in anglés, it existe un sol articul definit por li masculin, féminin e plurale, it es li. Li articul de Esperanto-Ido la es chocant avan nómines masculin; li, traet del ancian francés, es li sol articul possent adaptar se a omni nómines. Un sol articul indefinit: un. Nequel por li plurale. Ex.: Yo admira un avie. Yo admira avies. Qualmen Occidental forma regularmen li paroles international. On deprende del verbes li finale -r o -er: Si li ultim littere es un vocale, on adjunte -t: Al perfect tallmen trovat on junte li su!xes -ion, -or, -iv, -ura, -ori: decora-r decora-t decorat-ion, decorat-or, decorat-iv crea-r crea-t creat-ion, creat-or, creat-ura instiga-r instiga-t instigat-ion, instigat-or explica-r explica-t explicat-ion, explicat-iv orma-r forma-t format-ion, format-iv explora-r explora-t explorat-ion, explorat-or solu-er solu-t solut-ion defini-r defini-t definit-ion, definit-iv composi-r composi-t composit-ion, composit-or nutri-r nutri-t nutrit-ion, nutrit-iv proposi-r proposi-t proposit-ion, proposit-or expedi-r expedi-t expedit-ion, expedit-or, expedit-iv Si li finale es '-d',' -r', '-g', on changea it a s''': '''decid-er decis decis-ion, decis-iv vid-er vis vis-ion, vis-or erod-er eros eros-ion, eros-iv tond-er tons tons-ion, tons-ura tord-er tors tors-ion, tors-ura ascend-er ascens ascens-ion, ascens-or curr-er curs excurs-ion, curs-iv adher-er adhes adhes-ion, adhes-iv immerg-er immers immers-ion, immers-iv converg-er convers convers-ion, convers-iv In omni altri casus, li radica verbal resta li sam construct-er construct construct-ion, construct-or, onstruct-iv instruct-er instruct instruct-ion, instructor, instruct-iv adopt-er adopt adopt-ion, adopt-iv miss-er miss miss-ion, miss-iv inspect-er inspect inspect-ion, inspect-or digest-er digest digest-ion, digest-iv redact-er redact redact-ion, redact-or obstruct-er obstruct obstruct-ion, obstruct-or, obstruct-iv protect-er protect protect-ion, protect-or duct-er duct duct-ion, duct-or, duct-iv Per ti 3 regules E. de Wahl ha regularisat plur miles de paroles international universalmen conosset. Mem si Occ. vell esser nequande usat, it va sempre explicar nos li derivation natural. Al Orientales, it da li clave del grand lingues del civilisation occidental. Li derivates international per -ion. Quo fa li incredibil facilitá de aprension de Occ., es, que su vocabularium es basat sur li paroles international, precipue sur li derivates, queles es ancor plu conosset e plu familiari quam li radicas sovent tre divers in li lingues national. E inter ti derivates trova se in prim tis per -ion, -ntie (= ence, ance), -bil (-able, -ible), -itá (-ité, -ity, -idad, -ität). Li derivates per-ion permisse retrovar li verbes sin que on besona aprender les! It su!ce memorar que: li infinitives per -er have un present per -e, e derivates per -ion li infinitives per -ar have un present per -a, e derivates per -ation li infinitives per -ir have un present per -i, e derivates per -ition Ergo, mersí al secuent international derivates (queles constitue quelc exemples inter plur miles!) opinion, a✏iction, combustion, incision, emission, nomination, veneration, derivation, explication, audition, apparition, petition, on conosse immediatmen li verbes: opiner, a✏icter, combuster, inciser, emisser, nominar, venerar, derivar, explicar, audir, apparir, petir etc. etc. Li derivates international per -ance, -ence, -enz, -enza, -ancia etc. es scrit in Occ. solmen con li finale -ntie, nam ili es in realitá format del participie present plus li su!xe del statu abstract -ie: preside-nt-ie. Li finale -ntie, existent in hollandés, permisse ad-ultra formar regularmen li adjective. Ex.: preside-nt-i-al, di↵ere-nt-i-al etc, quo on ne posse far con un finale -nce. Li su!xe -ntie es adjuntet al radica. Tamen li internationalitá fortia scrir -entie pos li radicas per -i. Ex.: espera-r da espera-nt-ie; ignora-r: ignora-nt-ie; abunda-r: abunda-nt-ie; ma experi-r da experi-ent-ie; audi-r: audi-ent-ie. Li derivates international per -ible, -able, -bile es scrit in Occ. con li finale -bil por posser derivar regularmen li nómine per -itá. Ex.: honora-r honora-bil honora-bil-itá poss-er poss-ibil poss-ibil-itá solu-er solu-bil solu-bil-itá On remarca, que quande ne existe ja un vocale avan -bil, on intercala un -i- (combustibil, possibil) eufonic. Pro ti rason on indica li su!xe in li grammatica: -(i)bil. Anc li su!xes -da, -ment, -nd junte se al tema presentic, quel trova se per omission del finale -r del infinitive, ergo it es egal a presente. Exemples: guvernar, guverna, guvernament, guvernant, guvernat; fallir, fallida, falliment, fallit; etablisser, etablissement. Li témpores e modos del verbes. Por li present on prende li radica sol, to es que on deprende li finale del infinitive -r: Venir, yo veni, decorar, tu decora. Vider, il vide. Por li passate on adjunte un -t al radica verbal: yo veni-t, tu decora-t, il vide-t. Por li passate composit on usa li auxiliare har e participie passat: yo ha venit, tu ha decorat, il hat videt. Por li future on usa li auxiliare va (del francés): yo va venir, tu va decorar, il va vider. Por li conditionale on usa li auxiliare vell (del latin): yo vell venir. Por liimperative on usa liradica sol. Li auxiliare ples da li form de politesse, de prega: Veni o ples venir. Canta o ples cantar. Li auxiliare mey es usat por expresser li desir e anc li imperative exter li desir e anc li imperative exter li duesim persone: Il mey venir; noi mey cantar. Li interrogation es marcat per li parol es-que o per li inversion del subject (Ne oblivia li signe: ?): Esque to es possibil? o Es to possibil? Projecte de futuritá. Suzanne e su sponso fa projectes por lor futuri vive. – Quande noi va esser maritat, Paul, yo vole haver tri servitoras. – Ples esser quiet, tu va haver almen deci de illas. – Deci – – – – Yes, li un pos li altri. Li adverbies posse haver li sam form quam li adjectives o prender li finale -men. Vide li proverbies: Ride bon, qui ride ultim. Qui ama bon, puni bon. Li finale -men es adjuntet sempre al adjectives e si un vocale ligativ es necessi pro eufonie, on intercala naturalmen un -i. Ex.: conform-i-men, preferibilmen, visibil-men. Quande on vole derivar directmen un adverbie de un nómin o verb, on usa de preferentie li finale -li (anglés -ly, german -lich). Ex.: noct, noct-li, prefer-li. Li pronómines personal. Ili have du formes, li un por li subject (nominative), li altri por li accusative o dativ (casu obliqui): (mas.) (fem.) (n.) (mas.) (fem.) subject: yo, tu, il, illa, it, noi, vu, ili, illas accusative o dativ: me, te, li, la, it, nos, vos, les, las (Illos e illas es usat solmen in casu de necessitá.) Pronómines relativ. Li pronómine general es quel, anc por li accusative. Ex.: Li mann, quel es ci. Li mann, quel yo vide. Por li persones specialmen on usa qui. (Ex.: Qui ha venit?) de quel li accusative es quem. Tabelle del correlatives. por interrogar por monstrar indeterminat negation null indication total qualitá qualmen? talmen in alcun maniere nequalmen in qualcunc maniere in omni maniere quantitá quant? tant alquant nequant quantcunc tut-men tempore quande? tande alquande nequande quandecunc sempre loc u? ta, ci alcú necú úcunc partú Por comparar on usa tam . . . quam. Ex.: il es tam grand quam vu. Li prónomines possessiv es: mei, tui, sui, nostri, vestri, lor. Por li adjectives possessiv on usa plu curt formes mi, tu, su, nor, vor, lor. Distraction de scientist. Mommsen, li grand historico german, havet quelcvez incredibil distractiones. Un die, in un omnibus, il explorat vanmen in omni su tascas por trovar su binocules. Un infanta plazzat apu le dat les a le. – Mersí, mi infant, dit li scientist. E quel es tu nómin? – Anna Mommsen, papá, respondet li puella. Li demonstratives es ti, a quel on adjunte, si necessi, li adverbie ci por li coses proxim o ta por li coses lontan: ti mann, ti-ci fémina, ti-ta infant. Quande on vole insister sur li qualitá, on usa tal, quel es li correlative de qual. Ex.: qual patre, tal filio. Li numerales. 0 null, 1 un, 2 du, 3 tri, 4 qua(d)r, 5 quin, 6 six, 7 set, 8 ott, 9 nin, 10 deci, 11 úndeci o deci-un, 11 dúdeci o deci-du, etc. 20 duant, 30 triant etc. 100 cent, 500 quincent, 1000 mil, 1.000.000 million. Li ordinales. On adjunte li su!xe -esim al cardinales: Ex.: du-esim, set-esim, duant-esim Li multiplicatives. On adjunte -(i)plic al cardinales: tri-plic, mult-i-plic. Li fractiones. 1/1 un total; 1/2 un demí; 1/3 un ters; 3/4 tri quart. Li altri fractiones es expresset per li ordinales: 5/7 quin setesimes. Li collectives. su!xe -en: six-en, dec-en, cent-en. Parolformation. A. COMPOSITION: direct o per vocales juntiv -o- e -i-: fontan + plum, fontanplum; ferre + via, ferrovía; agre + cultura, agricultura. B. DERIVATION: 1. PREFIXES. des- li contrari: des-organisar dis- ad di↵erent directiones: dis-sociation ín- (con adjectives) negation: ín-o"cial mis- fals: mis-alliantie pre- ante: pre-historic pro- ad avan: pro-ducter re- de nov, ad comensa: re-organisator retro- ad dors, in direction advers al antean: retrospectiv 2. NUANCIANT FINALES. -a féminin: germana, filia, cavalla; ma anc altri paroles secun li usa international: aqua, boa, grammatica, liga, politica, sofa, tara. -o masculin: germano, filio, cavallo; ma anc altri paroles: bruto, conto, fresco, lexico, tempo, torso. -u abstract, neutri: lu mal = li malu. -i adjectiv (ínobligatori): german o germani, general o generali. -e general e eufonic, precipue por substantives (ínobligatori): cavall o cavalle, form o forme, german o germane, general o generale. 3. SUFFIXES: a) s u b s t a n t i v i c : -ade multité, serie, contenida: colon-ade, bocc-ade -age collectives (órdine): foli-age -ag(i)e (de verbes) concretisation del activitá: passag(i)e -al’a collectives (sin órdine): intr-al’a -ard mal person: dynamit-ard -ario person caracterisat per exteriori qualitá o o!- cie: missionario -arium scientic collection: herb-arium -atu institution o situation social o leyal: consul-atu -da duration: promena-da -ería loc de profession: juvel-ería -eríe profession, a↵ere; maniere de action: DonQuijot-eríe -ero person professional: barb-ero -es inhabitant: franc-es, vienn-es -ess statu qualitá: nobl-ess -essa dignitá feminin: princ-essa -ette micri objectes, instrumentes: statu-ette, pinc-ette -ia loc, land: dormitor-ia, German-ia -ie abstract conception: existent-ie -iera loc u es un cose: torf-iera -iero portant: ros-iero, candel-iero -(i)tá qualitá: san-itá -(i)té collectiv (totalité): homan-ité -ion action, anc resultate e loc de it: administrat-ion -on person caracterisat per intern qualitá: spi-on -or actent person: administrat-or -ore (de verbes) statu de a↵ecte, move: am-ore; (de aj.) valore grand-ore -uor utensile, loc de action: lav-uor, trott-uor -ur(a) concretisat action: caricat-ura b) adjectivic : -aci inclinat: mordaci -al general relation: centr-al -an appartenent a: american -ari conform, servient a: popul-ari -at provisat per: talent-at -atri simil: verd-atri -bil possibil: respecta-bil, expansi-bil -esc in maniere de: infant-esc -ic essent: electr-ic -in provenient, fat de, consistent de: alp-in, argent-in -iv havent li e↵ecte: decorat-iv -nd a far: demonstra-nd -nt participie presentic: fabrica-nt -ori destinat a: organisat-ori -os rich in: graci-os -t participie perfectic: fabrica-t -ut exuberant: barb-ut c) v e r b a l : -ar general verbalisation con li secuent concret signi- ficationes: 1) provisar: coron-ar, 2) usar un instrument: cisell-ar, 3) secreer: sangu-ar, 4) acter quam: domin-ar, 5) (de adjectives e participies) factiv: san-ar, movent-ar -ear statu synamic: flamm-ear -ettar diminutiv-frequentativ: pezz-ettar -ijar devenir, far se: rub-ijar -isar far tal: electr-isar Quelc su!xes es inproductiv. To es que ili ne forma nov paroles ma solmen explica latin derivates. Por exemple li su!xes -id e -ore. Li unesim forma adjectives indicant li „conformitá a un statu“, li ultim indica un statu dynamic. Exemples: De tim-er on deriva tim-id e tim-ore. De pall-er on deriva pall-id e pall-ore. De langu-er on deriva langu-id e langu-ore. De splend-er on deriva splend-id e splend-ore. De val-er on deriva val-id e val-ore. De cal-er on deriva cal-id e cal-ore. De frig-er on deriva frig-id e frig-ore. De rig-er on deriva rig-id e rig-ore Quande ne existe international paroles. ''' Occidental es li lingue maxim immediatmen comprensibil in li munde, pro que it es basat sur li maximum de internationalitá. Tamen, por quelc expressiones (regretabilmen li maxim frequent!) it ne existe paroles international. Por facilisar li comprension del textus noi presenta infra un liste de ti paroles con defectiv internatio-nalitá , secuet de lor traduction 1) francés, 2) anglés, 3) german. al au (à la), to the, zum (zur) alcun quelqu’un, some, irgend ein almen au moins, at least, wenigstens alt haut, high, hoch alquí quelqu’un, somebody, jemand altri autre, other, andere anc aussi, also, auch ancor encore, still, noch ante avant, before, vor apu à côte de, beside, neben cader tomber, to fall, fallen che chez, by, bei ci ici, here, hier circa environ, about, ungefähr circum autour de, around, um con avec, with, mit conosser connaitre, to know, kennen contra contre, against, gegen creder croire, to believe, glauben dar donner, to give, geben del du (de la), of the, von (des) desde depuis, since, seit dever devoir, to must, müssen die jour, day, Tag dir dire, to tell, sagen dunc donc, thus, also e et, and, und ear aller, to go, gehen es est, is, ist esser être, to be, sein forsan peut-être, perhaps, vielleicht har avoir (seulment auxiliaire), to have (only auxiliary), haben (nur Hilfzeitwort) hodie aujourd’hui, today, heute il il, he, er illa elle, she, sie ili ils, they, sie it il, it, es ja déjà, already, schon leer lire, to read, lesen li le la les, the, der die das ma mais, but, aber max(im) le plus, the most, am meisten mem même, even, sogar mi mon ma, my, mein mey (subjunctive, desir) minu moins, less, minder misser envoyer, to send, senden mult beaucoup, much, viel nam car, then, denn ne ne pas, not, nicht nequande ne jamais, never, nie noi nous, we, wir nor nostre, our, unser nos nous, us, uns nu maintenant, now, nun o ou, or, oder old vieil, old, alt omni tous, all, alle ples s. v. p., please, bitte poc peu, little, wenig por pour, for, für pos après, after, nach posser pouvoir, to can, können poy ensuite, afterwards, nachher pri sur, about, über/von pro à cause de, because of, wegen qualmen comment, how, wie quam comme, like, wie que que, that, daß quel qui, which, welcher quo quoi, what, was rider rire, to laugh, lachen sam même, same, derselbe sat assez, enough, genug scrir écrire, to write, schreiben se se, oneself, sich secuer suivre, to follow, folgen secun selon, according to, gemäß self (soi)même, self, selbst sempre toujours, always, immer si si, if, wenn sin sans, without, ohne sive soit-soit, either-or, entweder-oder sol seul, only, allein star être debout, to stand, stehen strax tout de suite, at once, sofort su son, his, sein sub sous, under, unter sur sur on, auf ta là, there, da (dort) talmen ainsi, thus, so tam tant si, as, so (viel) támen cependant, however, jedoch tande alors, then, dann te te, you, dir ti ce (cette), this, dieser til jusqu’à, till, bis to ce (cela) that, das tot tout, all, ganz tra à travers, through, durch tre trés, very much, sehr tro trop, too (much), zu (viel) u où, where, wo ultim dernier, last, letzte va (indica li future) ve hélas, woe, weh vez fois, time, mal vell (indica li conditionale) ver vrai, true, wahr vers vers, towards, gegen vi voilà, there (is), da (ist) siehe da vider voir, to see, sehen vor votre your, euer Ihr vu vous, you, ihr Sie vos vous, you, Ihnen ye à, at, zu yo je, I, ich '''Vocabularium usual. Li mensus del annu es: januar, februar, marte, april, mak, junio, julí, august, septembre, octobre, novembre, decembre. Li sesones' '''es: verne, estive, autu(m)n, hiverne. Li '''dies del semanes': lunedí, mar(te)dí, mercurdí, jovedí, venerdí, satur(n)dí, soledí. Li s'uccessiv dies' del parlant es: ante-yer, yer, hodie, deman, pos-deman. Li seccessiv''' partes del die''' es:aurora, matin, midí, posmidí, vésper, crepuscul, nocte. Li''' partes del dom': logí, logiament, etage, chambre, scri-chambre (scritoria), dormichambre (dormitoria), manja-chambre (manjatoria), salon, cabinet, buró, closet, mansarde, cellare, cocinería, lavería, corridor. Li' meubles': lette, commode, toilett-table, sofa, scaf, stul, taburet, table, spegul, pictura, matrass, forn, lavuore, etagiere, bux. Li' parentité''' (masculin): patre, filio, puer, fratre, cusino, onclo, avo; (feminin): matre, filia, flicca (puella), sestra, cusina, tanta, ava. Li animales domestic: cavall, vacca, bov, tauro, agne, svin, gallino, coc, gans, cunicul, can, cat. Li animales savagi: leon, tigre, urso, fox, leopard, lupo, camel, cervo, elefant, lievre, capreol. Li árbores: abiet, fago, querc, pople, pin, ulm, alne, acacie, betul, larice, salice, tilie. Li fructes: pom, cerese, nuce, avellan, pir, abricot, citron, orange, mandul, prun, datil, olive, uve, ber etc. Si on adjunte a ti fructes li su!xe -iero, on obtene li nómine del arbor: pomiero, abricotiero, citroniero etc. Li colores: blanc, yelb, rubi, ross, verdi, blu, brun, violetti, orangi, (nigri, gris, clar, obscur). Li''' repastes': lunch, dejeuna, té, diné, supé. Li' festes del annu': anniversaire, carema, Pasca, Pentecost, Christfest (o Christnascentie), Nov-annu. Li '''metalles':ferre, cupre, latun, bronze, argent, aur, stal, nikel, zinc, stanno, aluminie, plumbe.